


cold blooded

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Snakes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Deciding to spend time as a snake while they're in Canada during the winter was not Crowley's brightest idea.





	

“You know Crowley,” Aziraphale said, as he made his way through the snowy streets of Montreal, “This was not your brightest idea.”

The aforementioned Crowley was at the moment curled around Aziraphale’s neck, utterly miserable in the cold weather as he had decided to spend some time as a snake. This would have been all well and good if they’d been somewhere like Mexico or Africa or Australia. But they were in Canada and it was Winter. (Crowley had been decidedly drunk when he’d made this decision.)

Crowley grumbled and started moving further into Aziraphale’s coat, being at the angel’s neck left him far too exposed, but a sleeve would be a nice place to rest, a pity there were no inner pockets on Aziraphale’s coat.

“We’re almost inside Crowley, do try not to fall out.”

Another problem Crowley was currently facing was that it took an awful lot of energy to make the transition from snake shape to person shape. Person shape to snake shape was easier because there was more energy in a human body already, but snakes had less energy and when it was cold well. Let’s just say that Crowley was stuck like this until they made for warmer climes.

“I hope you don’t think you can just leave me under a lamp when we get back,” Crowley groused. They were sharing an apartment and it was an absolute nightmare. At least, that was what they reported to their superiors.

“I don’t see why you’re so opposed to the sweater I knitted you,” Aziraphale said. “But if you insist, I suppose you can ride around on my shoulders when we get back.”

It sounded so undignified when Aziraphale said it, but damn it he was _cold_.

 

They were home before long, though it could not have been soon enough for Crowley. Aziraphale got the snake sweater he’d knitted for Crowley and Crowley, grudgingly, slithered into it. It _was_  warm. It was also a particularly nice shade of dark red, which was a color Crowley rather liked.

The problem with the sweater was that Crowley couldn’t move as well in it. But Aziraphale picked him up and set Crowley on his shoulders as he puttered about the kitchen making hot chocolate. It was a good place to nap Crowley decided, Aziraphale was warm and as much as he might outwardly complain about the indignity of a sweater for a snake, it was warm too and warm was very welcome right now.


End file.
